scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marco Diaz (Shrek)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 2001's DreamWorks film, "Shrek" Cast * Shrek - Dudley Puppy Puppy * Donkey - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Princess Fiona - Teodora Villavicencio Quest * Princess Fiona Ogre - Kitty Katswell Puppy * Lord Farquaad - Denzel Crocker OddParents * Dragon - Sylvia Over Yonder * Big Bad Wolf - Buff Frog vs. The Forces of Evil * Three Blind Mice - Bloo, Wilt and Eduardo Home for Imaginary Friends * Three Little Pigs - Ko and Radicles K.O. Let's Heroes Be and Mr. Woop Man's * Gingy - Razmo (Ratz] * Pinocchio - Dipper Pines Falls * Magic Mirror - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Dwarves - Newt Captain LaPoutine, Armando, Booli, Burt, Spewey Express and Atchan Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Snow White - Jenny Wakeman Life as A Teenage Robot * Cinderella - Sam Sparks with a Chance of Meaballs * Donkey's Old Owner - Desireein Phantom * Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud House * Tinker Bell - Blossom Powerpuff Girls * Geppetto - Hugh Test Test * Angry Mob - Baron Vain's Legion of Henchmens Modifyers and Prime Guards Universe * Captain of the Guards - The Captain Ratz * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Benny Ratz * Baby Bear - Gumball Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson * Papa Bear - Richard Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson * Witch - Sunset Shimmer Little Pony Equestria Girls * Thelonius - Hades and Sharko * Fairy Tales - People of Townsville Girls and Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends * Witches - Lee, Marie and May Kanker Edd 'n' Eddy * Three Fairies - Musa, Tecna and Aisha Club * Pied Piper - Spongebob Squarepants * Two Children from Woman Who Lives in a Shoe - Kirbie Amigonauts and Tilly Green City Greens * The Wizard - Mad Jack the Pirate * the Duloc mascot - Mandark Labortary * Woman who screams Give him the chair - Rouge The Bat The Hedgehog * Woman cheering Alright - Tulip Van Helsign * Guard next to Farquaad - Venomous Drool Fangbone * Monsieur Hood - The Gentleman Jack * Monsieur Hood - Scientists and Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot Jack * Shrek in Armor - Samurai Jack * Priest - Priest Squarepants * People of Duloc - People of Welcome to the Wayne * 2 Guards - Goofball John Mcgee Home for Imaginary Friends and Ryder Over Yonder * Lord Farquaad's Guards - The Vampires to the Wayne Scene * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 1 - Opening Credits [All Star] * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 2 - The Flying Talking Skeleton * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 5 - Lord boxman/Discord the Magic Mirror * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 7 - Dogs Are Like Onions * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 9 - Facing Off Sylvia * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Wendy * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 11 - Escaping Sylvia * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 12 - Marco Removes His Mask * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 13 - Making Camp * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 14 - Under the Stars * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 15 - At Denzel Crocker's Home/Wendy's Bird Song/Make Up * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 16 - Monsieur Mayor Shelbourne * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc [My Beloved Monster] * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 19 - Grim Discovers the Princess' Secret * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 20 - Sunrise/Lord boxman's Proposal/Wedding Preparation [Hallelujah] * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 23 - True Love's True Fom/Happy Ending [I'm a Believer] * Marco Diaz Shrek Part 24 - End Credits Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs